On the Level
by Cerberuswaltz
Summary: After Austin leaves Ally broken hearted she meets a stranger who might not only help her realize her dreams, but help her recover. Follow her as the relationship blooms and Austin tries to win her back. What will Ally do? Anti-Austin/Ally. AllyXOC. Will progress slowly. T for language and future possibilities.


(A/N: 'On the Level' is, as said in the summary, an ANTI Austin and Ally fic. I like Austin & Ally as anything BUT Austin AND Ally. They just don't seem like compatible people to me. Chapters will be named after random songs I picked from my iTunes, plus a verse or so, but this is NOT a song fic. Also, my grammar needs a lot of work so don't mind that- If you have an real critique on the characters or so I gladly take that, though)

Chapter 1: 'Come What May'

_Six Weeks Ago..._

"Why don't you understand?" said the platinum blonde as he grabbed her hands and squeezed them. Ally Dawson just shook her head in disbelief, attempting to put together the words that Austin had just said. She took a moment before she was able to speak, though barely. "What do you mean... that w-we're th-through?" she said, managing to hold back the tears. Her throat felt choked up and her face burning from the feelings of hurt and discomfort. "I thought we were doing fine, Austin," she continued, though now the tears fell down her face, "I thought that you said- I said..."

She stopped herself, unable to speak properly. Austin attempted to reach out to her but pulled his hand back. He knew it wouldn't help. "I'm really sorry, Ally. You're great, really... it's just this new girl is more like me. She just does things and doesn't think homework is fun. She likes to party and-" Austin had said but he was quickly cut off by Ally. "Just go," she pleaded as she buried her face into her hands. "Ally," Austin protested but Ally ran out of the room. She couldn't stay and listen; she was far too hurt and far too angry. She knew doing that music video with the beautiful blonde on the fishing boat wasn't a good idea but she didn't say anything for fear of being a bad girlfriend. After all, good girlfriends supported their boyfriends, right? Didn't they, Ally cried to herself, wishing someone would reassure her and hug her. No one did, though. No one could.

Six weeks had passed since the tragic break-up and Ally had recovered the best she could. It helped that Trish and Dez, surprisingly, comforted her about the whole ordeal. Things had been, and to be honest still were, complicated but Ally buckled down and listened to Austin when he came by a week ago. When he finished apologizing for what seemed like thirty minutes he begged her to continue their partnership. Ally was reluctant to continue with a broken heart, especially with the one who injured it, but she thought about it and in the end couldn't say no. Austin was still a good person despite it all and Ally just couldn't hold it in her to keep a grudge. She told him it would take time before she could be fully comfortable with him (if ever) but was willing. Not thinking, Austin grabbed her and hugged her tightly before letting go and running off to meet his girlfriend, Hannah.

Ally wrapped her arms around herself and slowly sat down. The hug had stung; not physically but it had hurt her emotionally, obviously. Austin still didn't get it, that she cared... but, if he didn't know then she wondered if he ever would. Following that she began to rethink her choice and wondered if it was a good idea to of said yes so fast without considering it longer or getting advice. Ally reached for her phone to call him but was quickly stopped when a customer walked into the store. "Hello," he said with a smile, "I'm looking for an instrument."

Ally stood up quickly, too quickly, hitting her knee on a shelf of the counter. "Ouch!" she cried as she lifted her leg to hug her knee. In doing so she lost her balance and fell to the floor. Thump! The customer, a dashing guy with sandy blonde hair neatly combed and a fancy jacket to boot rushed behind the counter and helped her up. "Are you OK?" he asked as he held out his hand. Ally, red in the face, took it and he pulled her up. They stood close for a moment before Ally pulled away and waved her arms around. Awkward, klutzy Ally Dawson, she thought to herself. The boy was cute, to make matters worse, with a cute smile that began to appear on his face. Oh, no. Was he going to laugh at her?

"I'm here for an instrument." he said again. No laughing.

"Well, you've come to the right store." Ally said with a smile. Attempt to be friendly, she thought.

"I heard this is the place to go for it... heard a girl named Ally works here?"

"Ally? That would be me."

"Ah, wonderful... then, let's forget the instrument. I'm looking for you, actually."

Ally paused. "I'm sorry? You're looking for... me?" she asked, her head slightly tilted to the side. "Yes," he replied, moving back to the front of the counter, "I'm Chad. You see, not to be too forward but I'm taking on a project. I'm thinking of doing a musical... the only problem is, I have no one to write the songs, and-"

"You wanted me?" Ally asked him. He nodded and winked, making her blush. "I know it's sudden but it would be fantastic if you could. I've listened to your work and I must say, I'm impressed. You write some marvelous songs, Miss Dawson."

Ally was flattered and they talked more. Nothing was set immediately, instead he offered her a card with his number and asked her out for lunch. "It'd be easier to explain when you aren't working." he chuckled, noticing other customers beginning to line up. "Y-yeah." Ally agreed. Lunch? Was this a date? How could she after the recent heart ache? No, it wasn't- he was a business man with a proposition. "See you Saturday," he winked again then walked out of the store. Ally clutched the card in her hand and attempted to wave good-bye, but he was gone. Ally had to call Trish as soon as she was able.

Later that night Ally sat in her bed, flipping the card through her fingers. She still wasn't sure what to do about it and wouldn't know until tomorrow, Friday, when Trish said she was available. Ally thought of calling Dez but decided against it since he knew Austin and still worked with him. Instead she just pulled out her songwriting book and began to jot down some notes and her feelings. She couldn't focus, though, so she closed it and laid it on her night stand. She clicked off her lamp and laid down, hoping to get some sleep before she met Trish in the afternoon. Lyrics popped in her head, not hers, over and over. 'Sunddenly the world seems such a perfect place... suddenly it moves with such perfect grace..."

No. No, no, no. She just met him, why would she think this? Ally sighed and buried her head under her pillow. It was going to be a long night.

_End Chapter 1: 'Come What May'_

(So, what'd ya think? Forgive the sloppy style, haven't written in ages... still, no excuses. I tried to get it done quickly … but promise their relationship will move slow. Hope you enjoyed it! Not that there's much to enjoy, but whatever. R&R?)


End file.
